This invention relates to a computer system, in particular, a configuration management method of managing connections among a server, a network, and a storage.
The computer system is configured by physically coupling the server, the network, and the storage with one another by wire. However, in order to flexibly operate the computer system, it is desirable that the connections among the server, the network, and the storage can be flexibly changed.
Conventional technologies for realizing such a computer system include a technology of constructing a virtual network group in a network (for example, MAC-based VLAN) and a technology of constructing a logical disk system from a disk array provided to a storage system (see, for example, US2003/0009619A). By using those technologies, it is possible to flexibly change connection relationships among the server, the network, and the storage.